Talk:Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi
IZZY's Kid. Am i the only one who noticed that Mimi's kid looked just like Izzy with ehr hair? And since it says Matt and Sora are togther in this wiki were the episode itself doesent and shows them and a child seperatly, id have to say its true. :No. The wiki says it because there is a shit-ton of associated material (CD-dramas, producer interviews, etc.) that explicitly say they were married. Speculation is absolutely not allowed on this wiki. 05:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow, attitude much? Needless rude comment aside i was simple looking for the proof of theyre relationship, and pointing out the similarity in theyre having shown sora and Matt each with one child seperatly, and how Sora's kid looked had Matt hair and Mimi's kid looked like Izzy with her hair style and his hair color. The whole point of asking was to find out if there WAS anything proven canon. Chill out dude. :Then take it to an anime forum. This is an encyclopedia, and should not be used to post fan-theories. 12:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Macron Why? 04:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Because the "o"'s is his name are long vowels. And given that Japanese people don't use macrons when romanizing names, I was wondering if we should put macrons in the alternate romanization given by the game. 10:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah, just put exactly what the game shows. It's not our job to correct them. 16:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Another romanization The second ED for Adventure romanizes his given name as "Kohshiroh". --Kahran042 (talk) 17:07, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Adult Izzy's English voice "We don't do this, and voice actors can change their tone a lot. See Ben Diskin as Cutemon." NOTE: The clips provided below ARE FROM ADVENTURE 02. DON'T ARGUE WHAT YOU SEE OR HEAR IN TRI. While I understand that we need more proof to back up what I've previously posted, I'd like to point out the fallacies in your argument. Ben is a male voice actor, and Mona Marshall is FEMALE. The female voice is different than the male voice; their vocal structures are different. Just because Ben could pitch his voice high enough for Cutemon, that has absolutely no bearing on whether or not Mona could sound like an authentic male adult. I don't believe she could, either. Here's a sample of their voices on Soundcloud. I'll also tweet Jeff Nimoy to verify if both voices are done by the same actor. However, with my knowledge on the female vocal structure, I'm 100% certain that they're done by separate actors. If I turned out to be wrong? Well, then I have to reevaulate myself and my hearing, then. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 18:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :I believe that the credits for the film itself have already been released with her list as Izzy. UPDATE: Crunchyroll gave us the full cast list from Eleven Arts which credits her as Izzy: here Chimera-gui (talk) 21:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::That's for teen Izzy for Tri, the new film series, though. I'm arguing that adult Izzy's clip from Adventure 02 is NOT Mona Marshall. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 02:46, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :::You do realize that cast for 02 has been out for years right? The last episode lists Mona Marshall as the voice of Izzy and it couldn't have been teen Izzy since he only spoke in the epilogue where he's an adult. If there had been another actor, it would've revealed a long time ago. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:18, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's true, but you can't count out the possibility that some voice actors remain uncredited for their work, which I believe to be the case with adult Izzy's VA. That, and he had only one line. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 04:13, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::We don't need to "count out the possibility". We don't operate without sources. You are perfectly free to spend as much time as you want looking for those sources, but the articles don't change until you find them. Period. 15:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Never said anything about not looking for sources or confirmation from the director, Jeff Nimoy. I will have confirmation regarding adult Izzy's VA ASAP. --Sk8erPrince (talk) 08:08, November 6, 2016 (UTC)